


Chocolate Pie

by Rey129



Series: Irondad and his Spiderling [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pi Day, Pre-Iron Man 1, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: Tony comes home to be met with a very excited Penny.





	Chocolate Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was the most random of ideas. Pretty much all day I've been itching to write something, but just couldn't figure out what to. I do have ideas for oneshots, but they aren't solid enough to write just yet. Then I remembered what day it was, and this popped up.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”

Tony felt all his stress from the day fly away at hearing the high-pitched cry.  He looked down at his 7-year-old daughter, who had been bouncing up and down.  Supposedly she had been like this since Happy had picked her up, Tony unable to due to a meeting Obadiah had scheduled for the billionaire.

“Hey, bambina, what’s up?  Did someone give you caffeine again?”

Penny did not answer the question, instead asking one of her own.  “Guess what day it is!”

Tony chuckled.  Penny was absolutely adorable, her eyes wide and her continuing to bounce on her toes.  Honestly, just coming home to this was worth all of Obie’s meetings and projects.

Tony kneeled down so he could be the same level as his little princess.  “Hmm?  Is it Friday?”

“No!  Well, yes, but it’s an extra special Friday!”

“Oh, is it?” Tony smiled.  If he was anything like this as a child, it made him wonder how Howard could not love this.

“Yeah!  See, in class today, Mrs. Chen told us that today is Pi Day, as well as White Day!”  Penny finally stopped her bouncing, though now she was vibrating.  Well, Tony looked forward to bedtime tonight when she would fight about being tired, all while barely able to keep her eyes open.

“Oh, is it?  Well, I’ve heard of Pi Day before, but never White Day.  What’s that about?”

“So apparently in China and Japan, Valentine’s Day is sooo big that they need two days for it!” Penny started explaining, her curls bouncing as her arms emphasized what she was saying.  “The girls are supposed to give chocolate to the boys the like on Valentine’s Day and the boys give them chocolates back on White Day, only it’s supposed to be white chocolate, not milk or dark!”

Tony nodded before tilting his head back, bringing his hand to rub his goatee.  “But I’m the one who got you chocolate on Valentine’s Day, and you don’t like white chocolate.  Does that mean you have to get me white chocolate?”

“But White Day is supposed to be for boys to give girls the chocolate!”  Penny’s cheeks puff out.

“That’s true, but what if a boy wants to give a girl chocolate on Valentine’s Day and tell her he likes her?  Or what if a girl likes another girl?  Or a boy likes another boy?  What do they do?”  The little girl’s shoulders drop.  Shoot, got to fix that!  “There’s nothing wrong with girls giving boys chocolate on Valentine’s Day or boys giving girls chocolate on White Day, I’m just saying that it should be flexible.”

“What do you mean, Daddy?”

“Well, I think that whoever wants to give their loved ones chocolates on Valentine’s Day should, and if the other person also likes them, they should return the favor on White Day.  How does that sound, Underoos?”

Penny thought about it before nodding, a big-toothed smile lighting up her face.  Tony rested his hand on her head before messing with her hair.

“Tell you what.  How about to celebrate this special day, we get a chocolate pie with whipped cream from the bakery by that Italian place you love?”

Penny started hopping again immediately.  “Yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> Who didn't get cavities from this? Also, if you've read The Scion, you'd know about a joke I had about my high school classmates being able to figure out who was writing these stories. Well, it continued into this story just because I needed an OC name. Oh well.
> 
> If you guys want, feel free to send me a prompt! I will see if I can make it work!


End file.
